In industrial settings, control systems are used to monitor and control inventories of industrial and chemical processes and the like. Typically, the control system performs these functions using field devices distributed at key locations in the industrial process and coupled to the control circuitry in the control room by a process control loop. The term “field device” refers to any device that performs a function in a distributed control or process monitoring system including all devices currently known, or yet to be known, used in the measurement, control, and monitoring of industrial processes.
Some field devices include a transducer. A transducer is understood to mean either a device that generates an output signal based on a physical input or that generates a physical output based on an input signal. Typically, transducers transform an input into an output having different form. Types of transducers include various analytical equipment, pressure sensors, thermistors, thermocouples, strain gauges, flow transmitters, digital valve controllers, flowmeters, flow computers, positioners, actuators, solenoids, indicator lights, and others.
Typically, each field device also includes communication circuitry that is used for communicating with a process control room or other circuitry over a process control loop. In some installations, the process control loop is also used to deliver a regulated current and/or voltage to the field device for powering the field device. Process control loop also carries data, either in an analog or digital format.
Traditionally, analog field devices have been connected to the control room by two-wire process control current loops with each device connected to the control room by a single two-wire control loop. Typically, a voltage differential is maintained between the two wires within a range of voltages from 12-45 volts for analog mode and 9-50 for digital mode. Some analog field devices transmit a signal to the control room by modulating the current running through the current loop to a current that is proportional to the sensed process variable. Other analog field devices can perform an action under the control of the control room by controlling the magnitude of the current through the loop. In addition to, or in the alternative, the process control loop can also carry digital signals used for communication with field devices.
In some installations, wireless technologies have begun to be used to communicate with field devices. Wireless operation simplifies field device wiring and setup. However, the majority of field devices is hardwired to a process control room and does not use wireless communication techniques.
Industrial process plants often contain hundreds or even thousands of field devices. Many of these field devices contain sophisticated electronics and are able to provide more data than the traditional analog 4-20 mA measurements. For a number of reasons, cost among them, many plants do not take advantage of the extra data that may be provided by such field devices. This has created a need for a wireless adapter for such field devices that can attach to the field devices and transmit data back to a control system or other monitoring or diagnostic system or application via a wireless network.
In order to operate an industrial process plant, field devices must often carry hazardous location approval ratings. There are different types of ratings and, to be widely adopted, a wireless field device adapter should be able to attach to each such field device without compromising the hazardous location approval rating of that field device.
One of these approval ratings is known as an explosion-proof or explosion-protected rating. The purpose of an explosion-proof enclosure is to contain an explosion should flammable gas enter the enclosure and ignite. If the enclosure fails to contain the explosion, it could ignite surrounding gases with catastrophic results. One challenge facing wireless device manufacturers is how to propagate a wireless signal through an enclosure capable of withstanding explosive pressures. Such enclosures are often large and made of metals such as steel or aluminum. Currently available wireless transmission techniques include thick glass antenna radomes or explosion-proof coaxial feed-throughs with energy limiting circuitry and fitted with relatively fragile “rubber duck” antennas. Plastic radomes alone are not believed to be capable of withstanding explosive pressures nor are they believed to meet the chemical, environmental, and impact resistance requirements of the approval agencies.
Another type of approval rating is known as intrinsic safety (IS). An intrinsically safe device prevents ignition of flammable gases by limiting the amount of energy present in the electronics and by ensuring that electronic components are spaced far enough apart to prevent arcing in the event of an electrical fault. The heat generated by electronic components is also controlled. Making the electronics of a device intrinsically safe tends to drive up the number of components as well as increase circuit board size. This also poses a challenge when the form factor of a device must be minimized.
In order for a wireless communication adapter to be used in explosion-proof installations, it must be explosion-protected itself and it must provide an explosion-proof barrier at the connection between the two devices. For an intrinsically safe installation, the wireless communication circuitry must be intrinsically safe as well. The ability to attach such an adapter to any device also drives the form factor. Industrial devices, such as field devices, can be installed in many configurations and are often disposed in tight spaces. This necessitates a small and unobtrusive design. To achieve this, it is beneficial for the antenna to be integral to the wireless communication adapter and for the circuit board size to be minimized. This complicates design for installations that require either explosion-proof certification or intrinsically-safe certification.
Providing a wireless communication adapter for field devices that is relatively small and unobtrusive yet still able to facilitate compliance with explosion-proof certifications and intrinsic safety would advance the art of wireless process communication.